Yahtzee!
by botan-cute-spiritgirl
Summary: A random story about everybody going over to botans house for a sleepover. There is some romance and me attmepting to be funny. Read and Review! (romance contains HieiBotan KuramaBerii(Toyko Mew Mew) KuwabaraYukina YusukeKeiko and maybe some others)
1. A bad start

Okay, this story is going to be one or the other:

Very Short

Or..

Will have chapters

Because I'm to lazy and to stupid to figure out/know HOW to put chapters up...So...yes...Behold my awesome storyness!

And I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... ACTULLY! NO I DO!! FEAR ME MUWAHAHA! No...don't...I don't...own it...I wish I did...but I don't...so leave me alone!

And I know I over use dot dot dots

Botan was waiting. Waiting for what? The world may never know. No just kidding. She was waiting for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, Shizuru (spelling) and Keiko to come to her party. Her totally awesome...SLUMBER PARTY!!! (by now all the Hiei fans are crying in a little corner and have stopped reading my fic...but FEAR NOT! ) Where is Hiei you ask? Hes already there. How you ask? Well...you see Hiei is magical. And he poofed there. Fear him.

Botan was sleeping and...clinging on to Hiei...Hiei is also asleep. They are sleeping. Together. SO CUTE! No just kidding, maybe in my dream world. But Hiei was there because he poofed there. I wasn't lying about that. Anyway out of my story and on to my story!

Hiei stared mindlessly out the window. How had Botan got him to come here anyway? He thought to himself. The he remembered.

---flashback---

Botan: (these are only to be used in flashbacks) WILL YOU PLEASE COME TO MY PARTY! Everybody else is going to be there!

Hiei: no

Botan: But everybody else is going to be there

Hiei: another reason NOT to come...maybe if it was just you **smirks evilly**

Botan: ....WILL YOU PALEASE JUST COME  
Hiei: no

Botan: Please

Hiei: no

Botan: yes

Hiei: no

Botan: yes

Hiei: no

Botan: no

Hiei: No

Botan: I wish you were as stupid as Yusuke...

Hiei: ...

Botan: pweese **puppy dog eyes**

Hiei: Hn...fine

Botan: YAY **hugs and kisses Hiei**

------end flashback------

_oh yeah _Hiei thought _that stupid...oh well. _Botan and Hiei are now together as you might have guessed. Hiei suddenly got and idea. He walked over to Botan and---

Yusuke was asleep in his bed. Keiko came stomping in and grabbed him by the ear and stomped out and into the street Yusuke still in his Care Bear pjs (ooo I want those!). Everybody laughed at Yusuke, partly because with his hair down they didn't realize he was the evil Yusuke Urameshi. And partly because even if they did realize who he was they would have laughed anyway...on the inside.

"Keiko! What are you doing! IM IN MY PAJAMAS! AND IN THE STREET! IM IN MY PAJAMAS IN THE STREET!" Yusuke yelled at Keiko. Then he saw Kuwabara who was in exactly the same situation as he was. Except, it was Shizuru who was dragging him. He heard Kuwabara shout,

"Shizuru! What are you doing! IM IN MY PAJAMAS! AND IN THE STREET! IM IN MY PAJAMAS IN THE STREET!"

Keiko and Shizuru let go of there b/b (brother/boyfriend's) ears and talked to eachother.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at Kuwabara. "Yeah, go ahead and state the oblivious!"

" You said it too Urameshi!"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

Shizuru and Keiko by now where annoyed. They walked over to Yusuke smiling so evilly so menacingly that you a worm would die of fright. Well, they had those little star things in there eyes.

" Did n-"

"DID TOOOOO" Keiko and Shizuru screamed at Yusuke and these three sounds could be heard. SMACK! CRACKLE! POP! Then the rice crispy guys came in and started attacking Keiko and Shizuru with wooden spoons. They went away when Keiko and Shizuru started begging for mercy. FEAR THE RICE CRISPY GUYS! YOU WILL NEVER LOOK AT THEM THE SAME AGAIN! So, now, Keiko and Shizuru were on the ground with black eyes.

Yusuke was unconcious and Kuwabara was in his own little world.

---in Kuwabara's world---

I don't even want to know

---end of Kuwabara's world---

Kuwabara was now drooling. Everybody was hurt, or spacing out and all of them were unable to move.

" Mother, I will be leaving now. I have a party I must I must attended too." Kurama said to his mom with a smile.

"Have fun, I will see to tomorrow then?" Kurama's mom (I cant spell her name) said with a smile. She kissed her son on the cheek and Kurama walked out the door.

That's it! Ya like it so far? If anybody could tell me how you put up chapters that would be great. Also please remember that I'm really bad at spelling and grammar. So...expect that in all my fanfics. HieiBotan rules and all that! Please review!


	2. And they're off!

Okay this is the update of the second chappie. I know I had this one up before, but I hated it. It was about Larry and reviews. And honestly, that's not what this story is about. Now the fireman were pretty cool, but this time it will circle around Yu Yu Hakusho and not pointless dudes named Larry. However, this is when I'm bored in school and so don't expect it to have much excitement!

**With Hiei and Botan**

And…sat on the couch next to her. They sat back watching T.V. for a while and then Botan sprang into action remembering that the sleep over was coming. She put on her P.J's (light pink) and bunny slippers and started getting out some snacks. Popcorn, chips, soda, cookies, more cookies, some sugar to put on the cookies (my favorite), some apple juice. She layed them on the table and looked around at what else she could get ready.

This would be a lot easier if she had Ferry God Parents. And with that thought she looked around and started picking garbage up while humming the tune of the Farley Odd Parents. Then she started dancing and doing cool poses. Hiei was watching all this with an amused smirk as she most likely forgot that Hiei was there at all. He knew this because when she looked over at the spot where he was she started hitting him with a mop, then noticing that the huge black garbage bag (don't ask me why she was hitting a garbage bag) was breathing and had spiky hair, she turned bright red and apologized about three times.

**With B/B, Keiko and Shizuru**

"Euhhhhh," moaned Keiko as she got up and rubbed her soar and bumpy head. Snap had hit it pretty hard with that baseball bat. She had always known that Rice Crispys were evil, but their battle call still ringed through her head. Oh the agony! The pain! The made with real rice-ness! Thought Keiko miserably. She would never eat Rice Crispys again…

"Yusuke? Are you okay?" Keiko said as she towered over Yusuke and looking him over. He was still in his P.J's, perfect! They were going to a slumber party anyway! The care bear ones…those looked pretty good on him come to think of it. But then again, Yusuke looked good in everything. (I have to agree…)

Yusuke woke up and his life flashed before his eyes. Even though he was awake…that's how stupid he is! Kuwabara snapped out of his world but Shizuru was still lying almost dead on the ground. The three looked at each other. Was Shizuru dead? What would they tell Kurama? All these thought ran through their minds…they thought about Kurama because everybody assumed that they were together. How wrong they were…

"What are we going to do with Shizuru? We don't have time to take her to a doctor! We have to get to Botan's slumber party! This is not good! Yusuke! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Keiko yelled desperately. She turned to a guy, his name was Larry (what can I say…Larry is a cool name) he was a plumber and he had three kids and a wife. They lived on Cherry St. in Orlando, Florida. They were in Japan for a vacation! Anyway, Keiko turned to Larry and asked in a polite tone,

"Excuse me sir, but I need to get somewhere! Could you please watch over and/or take to a doctor this person?" she pointed to Shizuru. Larry blinked, but before he could say anything, Keiko had grabbed Yusuke and Kuwabara by the ears and speed off to Wall-Mart.

Larry whimpered as the dry-grass-thingy went across the street and disappeared into a building. As a coyote howled he picked Shizuru up, very carefully and chucked her in a garbage can. Larry smiled and went home.

Meanwhile, Keiko and the b/b were getting a movie for the party, as Keiko had been put on movie duty. She picked out a few, The Oh My God Scary Movie, Running In Sunshine (Don't know if that's a real movie), Harry Potter 3, and some other random movies that Yusuke picked out. And with that, they went out of the store and walked along looking for Botan's apartment.

Yusuke finally got out of Keiko's reach and was holding his ear and rubbing it to make the pain go away. Then they heard a scream.

"That must be Botan's place! She always seems to get in trouble…" Yusuke smiled and said. So they walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door. They heard another scream, except this time it sounded like a guy. Kurama came running and hid behind Yusuke. They looked over the hill and saw why…

About a million fangirls, and a few fanboys (o.o), where chasing after Kurama, one in the lead got there and ran behind Yusuke too. He decided to step in front of her because she seemed nice enough. The fangirls ran away into the sunset, sending boys running for dear life even though they aren't as cute as Kurama and so they don't have millions of fangirls.

They all looked over at Kurama and then at the girl. She had long blonde hair that fell to her waist. Big bright red eyes, and was wearing a blue school uniform just like the one Keiko had. Also, she had bunny ears and a red line running across her nose (a blush).

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything wrong!" The girl said in a high but soft voice that was a little like Keiko's.

"Why were you chasing after me with the swarm of girls?" Kurama asked in a worried tone, he didn't want a sudden glomp.

" Um…oh you mean YOU'RE THE prince? Well, I was just walking along and I saw a mob forming, I didn't see you. Being the person I am, I wanted to join the mob (who wouldn't!) and I asked a girl why people were mobbing and she said that we were chasing after The Prince! And so I chased you but then they started giving me threats that if I touched The Prince they would kill me. They even started killing each other! (I'm not saying all fangirls are bad…no offence to any fangirls that are reading this! n.n) and so I got scared and left…well actually, hide behind you!" the girl said. "Oh and my names Berii! (From Tokyo Mew Mew) she added with a cheerful smile. Kurama smiled back. Then they saw Yukina walking alone, looking a little nervous and holding a big plastic bag.


	3. Now we know why the story is called Yaht...

Okay heres chappie three! Thank you to all the people that reviewed even the OLD second one! And the new if there are any for that…I'm still bored in tech. So I don't know…Yeah! Hope you guys like it! Its shorter then the other one…Okay and before we get started…Hiei and Botan have kind of a Yusuke and Keiko relation ship… Like…they hate each other but they love each other…its confusing…

Yusuke looked over to Botan and Hiei, whom he just noticed. Expecting there to be a demon (besides Hiei) here, he started twitching. But just then, Kurama asked,

"What happened Botan? Why did you scream?"

"AND WHY IS HIEI HERE!" Yusuke yelled. Botan glared at him for yelling so loud and looked at everybody, stopping and smiling at Berii and then said with a sigh,

"Well, Hiei got here early… (This is a lie) and I screamed because Hiei tried to shoot the guy to get a free I-pod! On my new computer!" Yusuke blinked and looked at Hiei shaking his head. Then, as if they both had secretly planned it, Kuwabara and Yusuke both sprang on Hiei pushed him out of the way, picked up Botan threw her on the couch ("Ow!" Said Botan.) Then started taking turns shooting the little guy. Yusuke forfeited because getting the mouse was hard work and then smiled and said,

"Fine Kuwabara, you can shoot the guy! BUT**_ I_** get the free I-pod." Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara's shocked and hurt face, everybody else sweatdropped. Yusuke looked confused at there surprised faces, obviously expecting an award for getting a free I-pod. Berii did the honors.

"Great job Yusuke! You should be proud that you got the free I-pod." Berii told Yusuke confidently. Yusuke smiled at this and gave Berii a thumbs up. Hiei looked at the computer and smirked…then looked at the Kuwabara on the ground. You see, the computer had a hole in it and looked as though it had exploded. Kuwabara also had ash all over his face. Botan gasped after she stopped looking at Yusuke, then turned to the computer (Even I get a little confused reading that) and almost fell down crying.

"THAT WAS A NEW COMPUTER!" She sobbed, but then it looked as though her sobs turned into anger. It also looked as though Hiei had rubbed off on her because she gave the b/b's a icy-glare-of-death (Or perhaps she learned that from the sexy Kenshin! Oh…so hot…) and then smacked them both Keiko style (I wish I could learn how to do that! Well both of those…).

As if totally ignoring the fact that she had just hit two boys, she turned to Berii and hugged her.

"Ah my old friend Berii! Oh how I missed you! How is Ichigo? "Botan smiled. Berii told Botan about Ichigo while the rest of the gang looked around. Botans apartment was very Botan and fuzzy.

A soft pink plush carpet, with baby blue walls. A pale green couch and a pale yellow chair. And other pale nick knacks that one might find in a hyper girls house (cookie wrappers).

Once done looking around, everybody waited for Botan to get the party started. Botan however, was expecting everybody else to do that. And so she looked around smiling at people while one by one they started sweat dropping. Then the b/b's broke the science. They both charged at the food table, because they didn't notice it before. Pretty soon, about half of the snacks were gone. It's a good thing Keiko stepped in because I'm pretty sure the whole table would be gone if not.

Kurama took notice of Yukina's plastic bag.

"Yukina, what's in that bag that you were holding but is now on the table?" Kurama asked politely.

"Oh! I found a game at…Wal-mart? And I bought it. It looks like fun; there are little cubes with different numbers of dots on them!" Yukina said innocently. At once everybody thought that Yukina had bought some gambling game or something. But it turned out to be the classic game! YAHTZEE!(Bet nobody saw that one coming.) And so they all sat down in a circle and began to play the game that can change your life forever. The order went like this:

Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Berii, Kurama, Shizuru, Yusuke. (Hope I didn't forget anybody…-sees Koenma jumping up and down in the corner-…-throws shoe at Koenma's head- n.n)

Kurama wrote all their names down on the paper and looked at Yusuke. Yusuke nodded as western music played in the back round and Yusuke got on a cowboy hat. He flicked his boots and blew in the cup then shook the cup and flipped it upside-down, the dice came out and it began!

I doubt any of you are suspended but I felt like doing that. I know all of my chapters are really short, suck, and I don't update much. But if you ignore all of that they aren't that bad! So if you can find the time, review please! I never knew how hard it was to type all this x.x. I'm never bugging anybody to update their stories again! Except all the stories that are on my favorites list! And if there is any mistakes I'm sorry!


End file.
